A calendar is typically in the form of one or more flat sheets of paper or the like that have a printed tabular register of months and days on one surface thereof. The calendar is usually adapted to be hung on a wall or located on a desk so that it is readily viewable.
Prior art calendars are not adapted to be easily handheld. Their form does not engender a user's holding them for any period of time. In addition, prior art desk-located calendars require a significant amount of space and are often inadvertently covered up by papers whereby the calendar is not readily visible or accessible.